


Modus ponens

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Case Fic, False Accusations, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Фик происходит в таймлайне 18 сезона, но не привязан к какой-то конкретной серии. Когда Барба оказывается замешан в преступлении, которого не совершал, его отказ выдать ключевого свидетеля очень расстраивает Оливию и может поставить его невиновность под удар.





	Modus ponens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Affirming the Consequent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771698) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Affirming the Consequent (лат. Modus ponens) – правило отделения или закон гипотетического силлогизма. Термин средневековой логики, обозначающий правило вывода и соответствующий ему логический закон. Правило вывода позволяет от утверждения условного высказывания и утверждения его основания (антецедента) перейти к утверждению следствия (консеквента) этого высказывания: "А влечет В, В истинно, следовательно, А истинно".

— Что тут у нас? — Оливия сделала глоток кофе и присоединилась к Фину и Роллинс в комнате, прилегающей к допросной.

Фин кивнул на стекло.

— Мы накрыли дешёвый мотель рядом с Таймс Сквер, в котором оказался бордель с несовершеннолетними, — доложил он. — Схватили владельца отеля и парочку клиентов. Решили дать тебе возможность выбора, с кем из подонков ты предпочтешь поговорить.

— Какое прекрасное начало дня. Возьму владельца, а вы двое попытайтесь разговорить клиентов. Удалось взять кого-нибудь из девочек?

Роллинс кивнула.

— Задержали троих. Ни у одной нет ID, ни одна не хочет говорить и ни одна не выглядит старше шестнадцати.

— Они испуганы, — без особой необходимости прокомментировал Фин.

Оливия кивнула.

— Тогда вы знаете, что делать. Получите как можно больше информации от клиентов, а потом поговорите с девочками. Кто знает, может хотя бы одна из них захочет пойти на сделку.

С этими словами она открыла дверь в комнату для допросов и села на стул напротив сального мужчины с крысиным лицом. Тот явно нервничал, что Оливия сочла хорошим знаком, — по ее опыту люди, которые чувствовали себя в допросной комфортно, редко шли на контакт.

— Мистер Бреслер, я лейтенант Бенсон.

— Я арестован? — сразу спросил мужчина.

— В данный момент я всего лишь хочу задать вам несколько вопросов, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, — ответила ему Оливия.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Оливия задала гораздо больше вопросов, чем получила ответов. Владелец отеля умело выкручивался и утверждал, что не имел ни малейшего представления о том, чем в мотеле занимались девочки и их клиенты.

— Послушайте, мистер Бреслер, — Оливия подалась вперёд. — Я хочу вам помочь. Но не смогу, если вы и дальше будете скрывать информацию, которая, я знаю, у вас есть. 

Бреслер нервно облизал губы.

— А если я кое-что вам расскажу, я получу сделку? Не хочу идти ко дну из-за того, в чем не виноват.

— То есть вы все же знали, чем они там занимались, — надавила Оливия.

Пожав плечами, мужчина откинулся на спинку стула.

— Как я уже сказал, если я что-то и знаю, то готов этим делиться, но только за ответную любезность.

Оливия помедлила. Она была более чем уверена, что владелец всецело замешан в том, что творится в мотеле, но ей все равно нужно было заставить его говорить. 

— В зависимости от того, что вы скажете, я могу связаться с помощником окружного прокурора и передать ему, как охотно вы с нами сотрудничали, если предоставленная вами информация будет нам полезна.

Выражение лица мужчины изменилось, в нем промелькнуло лукавство.

— Вы говорите про этого помощника окружного прокурора? — спросил он, придвигая Оливии через стол свой телефон.

Стоило ей посмотреть на экран, как любопытство сменилось шоком. Это был снимок с камеры наблюдения, на котором безоговорочно узнавался Барба в страстных объятиях высокого мужчины, чье лицо было невозможно разглядеть.

— Где вы это взяли? — спросила Оливия, с трудом заставляя свой голос звучать ровно.

Бреслер снова пожал плечами.

— Я уже сказал — иммунитет, и все подробности ваши, — когда Оливия кивнула и встала, он добавил: — Но я должен вас предупредить, ходят слухи, что помощник окружного прокурора был с несовершеннолетней проституткой. Но я ничего об этом не знаю.

Оливия посмотрела на него с отвращением, у нее мурашки по спине побежали от того, насколько сильно ему нравилось происходящее. Она вышла в коридор и постучала по стеклу соседней допросной.

— Срочно вызови сюда Барбу, — сказала она выглянувшему Фину.

— Этот мудак действительно рассчитывает заключить сделку? — спросил тот.

— Что-то вроде того, — задумчиво ответила Оливия, рассматривая фотографию на экране телефона.

***

— Ты же понимаешь, что у меня сегодня выходной? — Барба вошел в кабинет Оливии, отпивая кофе из бумажного стакана.

Он был одет в свою «домашнюю» одежду, которая отличалась от рабочей лишь отсутствием галстука.

Оливия напряжённо улыбнулась, сжимая в руках папку с делом.

— Прошу прощения, что пришлось тебя вызвать, советник, но у нас возникли некоторые сложности.

Барба взял у нее папку, пробежал глазами содержимое и удивлённо вздернул брови.

— Для меня все довольно очевидно. Полагаю, владелец мотеля хочет сделку с иммунитетом?

— Да, хочет, в этом и проблема.

Оливия помедлила, не зная, как продолжить. Барба нахмурился.

— Лив, что происходит?

Она покачала головой.

— Будет лучше, если мы поговорим в более приватной обстановке.

— Приватнее твоего кабинета? — удивился Барба, но без вопросов проследовал за Оливией в комнату для допросов. — Лив, что не так?

Вместо ответа Оливия протянула ему телефон, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Выражение лица Барбы практически не изменилось, когда он взглянул на экран. Возвращая телефон, он выглядел совершенно спокойным.

— И что? — спросил он. — Целовать мужчину вполне легально. И даже если у вас есть фотография, на которой это происходит, смею напомнить, что закон о содомии в Нью-Йорке утратил свою силу ещё в 1980 году. И максимум, в чем ты можешь меня обвинить — это в плохом выборе мотеля, что, в свете нашей беседы, я не буду отрицать.

На мгновение Оливию застало врасплох несерьёзное отношение Барбы. Несмотря на то, что за время их дружбы они много чего успели обсудить, сексуальные предпочтения Барбы в разговорах не всплывали. Скорее всего, намеренно.

— Хорошо, — медленно проговорила она, присаживаясь напротив Барбы. — Однако владелец мотеля утверждает, что рядом с тобой несовершеннолетняя проститутка.

Барба рассмеялся.

— Ты же не серьезно? — одного взгляда на лицо Оливии ему хватило, чтобы смех резко оборвался. — Очевидно, серьезно. Но, Лив, ты же не можешь ему поверить?

— Я и не верю, но должна услышать твою версию.

— Мою версию? — возмущённо повторил Барба. — Да ладно тебе, Лив.

Оливия подалась вперёд.

— Мы должны серьезно рассматривать любые подобные обвинения. И ты знаешь об этом лучше других. Поэтому, пожалуйста, просто расскажи мне про джентльмена, с которым ты встречался в мотеле.

Барба закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Да, не так я представлял себе субботний день, — сказал он, поглаживая кончик носа. — Хорошо. Мужчина на фотографии — не несовершеннолетняя проститутка. И вообще не проститутка. Он... Друг.

— Да, вы выглядите феерически дружественно.

Барба какое-то время смотрел на нее молча, прежде чем неохотно сказать:

— Полагаю, ты можешь называть его моим партнёром, потому как понятие парня я перерос лет на пятнадцать.

— И что вы делали в мотеле?

Барба посмотрел на нее скептически.

— Я наивно полагал, что на работе ты не за красивые глаза, Лив. Но если надо озвучивать очевидное...

Оливия закатила глаза.

— Давай перефразирую. Почему вы делали это в мотеле, а не у него или у тебя дома?

— Потому что, — не выдержал Барба. — Выбор был ошибочный, а не преступный. И у меня нет ни малейшего желания делиться с тобой подробностями своей личной жизни, учитывая, что меня задержали без предъявления обвинения.

Оливия вздохнула.

— Из юристов всегда получаются худшие подозреваемые.

Барба изобразил бледную копию своей обычной самодовольной ухмылки.

— Всегда рад помочь.

— У меня нет ни малейшей причины сомневаться в твоих словах, даже без учёта нашей дружбы, поэтому последний вопрос — как зовут человека, с которым ты был?

Барба перестал улыбаться.

— Зачем тебе эта информация?

Оливия нахмурилась.

— Потому что обвинения очень серьезные. И мы не можем опровергнуть их только твоими словами, — это было очевидно.

— Прежде всего, доказывать, что обвинения против меня ложные — это не ваша работа. Оставьте ее защите, — Барба понизил голос. — И потом, как я уже говорил, вам нечего мне предъявить, кроме плохого вкуса в выборе мотелей. Насколько мне известно, ни один прокурор в этом штате не выдвинет против меня обвинения, основываясь лишь на одной нечёткой фотографии.

— Как бы там ни было, — с нажимом сказала Оливия. — Ты сделаешь себе большое одолжение, если скажешь, с кем ты был. Учитывая, что это не несовершеннолетняя проститутка, не вижу ни малейшей причины скрывать от меня имя.

Барба откинулся на спинку стула и помрачнел.

— Все не так просто, — после паузы проговорил он, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Не мне раскрывать его имя. Этот человек на работе скрывает свою ориентацию.

Оливия вновь закатила глаза.

— Я не собираюсь разговаривать с его начальством, можешь не беспокоиться, — Барба бросил на нее странный взгляд, и Оливия начала догадываться. — Подожди, он что, из Нью-Йорской полиции?

— Он работает на город, — осторожно сказал Барба. — И я не собираюсь называть департамент. И так как я намерен в очередной раз подчеркнуть, что у тебя нет дела, пора заканчивать с вопросами.

Оливия вздохнула.

— Советник, мы с тобой оба прекрасно знаем, что в ближайшее время ничего не закончится.

Барба подался вперёд.

— Вы собираетесь сразу меня арестовать? Или мне будет дозволено сделать пару звонков?

— Вперёд, — Оливия слегка удивилась вопросу.

Барба достал телефон и по памяти набрал номер. После долгой паузы, он прокомментировал:

— Уходит на голосовую почту, — затем он нацепил широкую, неестественную улыбку и продолжил в трубку. — Привет, это Рафаэль. Звоню, чтобы предупредить, возможно, наш ежевечерний звонок совершить не получится, меня вызвал Специальный корпус. Знаю, как тебя это беспокоит, поэтому предупреждаю.

Когда он повесил трубку, Оливия слегка улыбнулась.

— Его нет в городе?

Барба неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Командировка. А теперь, если ты не против, я звоню своему адвокату.

***

Оливия тяжело вздохнула и налила себе кружку кофе.

— Что происходит? — к ней подошла Роллинс. — Клиенты не предоставили нам никакой информации, девочек держит у себя социальная служба, а ситуация с Барбой похоже серьезная.

Оливия высыпала в кофе пакетик сахара и пожала плечами.

— Пока беспокоиться не о чем. Хотя, если подумать, он позвонил адвокату — не очень хороший знак.

— Ты же не думаешь, что он замешан? — Роллинс была явно удивлена.

Оливия снова пожала плечами.

— Ты лучше меня знаешь, что у нас есть протокол. И если мы не будем его соблюдать, то главное управление с нас потом живьём не слезет.

— Жаль, что Кариси под прикрытием, — усмехнулся Фин. — Он был бы счастлив увидеть Барбу в таком положении. Учитывая, сколько тот над ним издевался.

— Если бы Кариси не был под прикрытием, я бы отправила его к Барбе, — не сдержала улыбку Оливия. — Один час наедине, и Барба ответил бы на любые вопросы, лишь бы выбраться.

С этими словами она взяла две чашки кофе — для себя и для Барбы — и вновь зашла в комнату для допросов.

— Адвокат в пути? — спросила она, прежде чем поставить перед Барбой кружку с кофе. Тот бросил на нее благодарный взгляд и сделал глоток.

— Да, и, к твоему сведению, она дала мне совет ничего без неё вам не говорить. Я бы и сам мог дать себе такой совет, не требуя при этом 200 долларов в час, но это уже мелочи.

Оливия наклонилась вперёд.

— Пока адвокат не приехал, может, ты все-таки передумаешь и скажешь мне, с кем ты был? Только подумай, насколько заинтересуется пресса, если, хотя здесь будет вернее употребить слово «когда», всплывёт, в чем тебя обвиняют.

Барба пожал плечами и сделал глоток кофе.

— Пока никто не говорит об обвинениях. И ни вам, ни управлению не выгодны утечки в прессу. Если только вы не хотите конфликтов с офисом окружного прокурора. Учитывая все это, я рискну промолчать.

Оливия хотела было возразить, но в этот момент дверь открылась и в комнату вошла Рита Калхун.

— Лейтенант, — вежливо поздоровалась она, присаживаясь рядом с Барбой. — Надеюсь, в мое отсутствие вы не задавали моему клиенту вопросов.

— Рита, — Оливия вскинула бровь. — Не ожидала тебя увидеть.

— Я прихожу туда, где платят, — Рита холодно улыбнулась. — И моему клиенту стоит сделать себе пометку, что вызовы в выходные оплачиваются по удвоенной ставке.

Барба фыркнул, но Рита его проигнорировала.

— То, что я оказалась рядом — большая удача.

— Удача? — не поняла Оливия.

— Именно. Если бы вы продержали моего клиента немногим дольше без каких-либо оснований, у вас уже был бы на руках иск.

Барба закатил глаза.

— Разумеется. Я бы, конечно, первый побежал подавать иск на город, — с сарказмом прокомментировал он.

Рита посмотрела на него очень недовольно.

— Я бы посоветовала своему клиенту тренировать молчаливость, — она перевела взгляд на Оливию. — А теперь, если вы не горите желанием арестовать помощника окружного прокурора за секс двух взрослых людей по взаимному согласию, мы уходим.

Она взяла Барбу под локоть, они оба встали, но не успели они сделать и шага, как кто-то снаружи постучал в стекло.

— Одну минуту, — нахмурилась Оливия и поспешно вышла из комнаты к Фину. — Что такое?

— У нас проблема, — сообщил он.

— Какая?

Фин указал на молодого паренька, сидящего за столом, и, понизив голос, произнес:

— Он утверждает, что на фотографии Барба запечатлен именно с ним. И ты должна знать — ему только шестнадцать.

***

— У меня проблемы? — спросил парень, совсем ещё юный, хотя темные круги под глазами и то, как он кутался в слишком большой для него свитер, подсказывали Оливии, что в его жизни уже было много взрослых травм.

Она мягко улыбнулась.

— Нет, конечно, Эван. Мне просто надо знать, что случилось.

Эван пожал плечами, избегая ее взгляда.

— Я вам уже все рассказал, — уклончиво ответил он. — Этот юрист подцепил меня на улице и заплатил, чтобы я занялся с ним сексом.

Оливия придвинулась ближе.

— Мне нужно знать больше, — она старалась быть мягкой, но не могла до конца скрыть нетерпение. — Где именно он тебя подцепил? Сколько заплатил? Откуда ты знаешь, что он юрист?

Когда Эван потёр глаза, его руки немного тряслись. Он снова пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал он. — Не помню. Это было давно, — он поднял взгляд на Оливию. — Но я его помню. Помню, что он заставлял меня делать.

***

— Ты думаешь, ему можно доверять? — первым делом спросила Роллинс, когда Оливия вышла к ним.

Та покачала головой и вздохнула.

— Не знаю. Полагаю, это действительно история его жизни. Поэтому, чем скорее с ним поговорят социальные службы и заберут его с улиц, тем лучше. Что же касается Барбы... — она понизила голос. — Я очень сомневаюсь, что он стал бы платить за секс. Не говоря уже о несовершеннолетних.

— Мы и раньше ошибались, — напомнил Фин

— Знаю. Именно поэтому, чем скорее он представит нам своего мужчину, тем лучше будет для всех.

С этими словами она пошла обратно к Барбе. И была вовсе не удивлена, увидев, что Рита стоит, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу, а Барба вальяжно развалился на стуле.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что мне платят и жаловаться должна не я, но все же надеюсь, что у вас была достаточно веская причина нас задержать, — Рита поджала губы.

Оливия оставила ее без ответа, села напротив Барбы.

— Задержан молодой человек, который утверждает, что он — тот самый хастлер, с которым ты спал.

Барба закатил глаза.

— Учитывая, что я в принципе не снимаю хастлеров, звучит крайне неправдоподобно.

Рита бросила на него взгляд, который определенно был безуспешной попыткой его заткнуть.

— Это все «он-сказал, он-сказал», — пренебрежительно бросила она. — И эти слова ничем не подкреплены, а мой клиент очень хочет показать вам выписки со счета, которые докажут, что он не платил за секс.

Оливия твердо встретила взгляд Риты.

— Наш свидетель сказал, что готов на официальное опознание, а это может служить достаточным поводом для выдвижения обвинения. К тому же, полагаю, мы все хотим избавить Рафаэля от унижения.

Барба сощурился.

— Хороший прием — обратиться по имени, чтобы тонко напомнить мне, что ты на моей стороне. Довольно часто им пользуюсь. Мы оба знаем, что опознание ничего не доказывает. Очевидно, парню заплатили, чтобы меня подставить, соответственно, полагаю, для него не составит труда узнать меня за стеклом, — он смял в пальцах лацкан своего пиджака и отстранено добавил. — Несмотря на мои существенные усилия оставаться вне поля зрения, я довольно-таки известен.

— Существенные усилия, я тебя умоляю, — пробормотала Рита.

Барба бросил на нее взгляд.

— Я тебе что, за сарказм плачу?

— Я очень часто задаюсь этим вопросом, советник, когда вы открываете рот в суде и я вспоминаю, что мои налоги составляют ваше жалование, — не осталась в долгу Рита.

Оливия демонстративно прокашлялась, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Как бы занимательно это ни было, у меня есть дело, и я бы хотела на нем сосредоточиться.

— У тебя нет дела, — в унисон отрезали оба, синхронно развернувшись к ней.

— Вот это сейчас было страшно, — после неловкой паузы проговорил Барба. — Давай договоримся больше так не делать.

— В любом случае, — Рита тряхнула головой. — Я повторюсь, если вы не собираетесь предъявлять моему клиенту обвинения...

Снова раздался стук в стекло. Оливия вздохнула.

— Я вынуждена просить вас подождать ещё минуту, — сказала она, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Там она выразительно посмотрела на Роллинс. — Надеюсь, это что-то важное.

— Так и есть, — Аманда поманила ее к своему компьютеру. — Я работала над фотографией с камеры наблюдения, чтобы понять, можем ли мы сами разглядеть неизвестного.

— И? — поторопила ее Оливия.

— И нам повезло, — улыбнулась Аманда. — Мне удалось достаточно ее высветлить и увеличить, чтобы разобрать отражение в окне. Небольшой фрагмент, но узнать можно.

Оливия тоже улыбнулась.

— Прекрасно, Роллинс, и кто это?

Аманда помедлила.

— Почему бы тебе самой не взглянуть?

Оливия склонилась к экрану, вглядываясь в фотографию.

— Боже мой, — выдохнула она, когда, наконец, поняла, кого видит. — Да вы, должно быть, шутите.

***

— Что, вот так просто? Вы меня отпускаете? — Барба с подозрением смотрел на Оливию, которая выводила их с Ритой из допросной.

Оливия кивнула.

— Мы перепроверили доказательство и пришли к выводу, что оснований для предъявления обвинения недостаточно.

Барба сощурился.

— Их было достаточно, чтобы притащить меня сюда.

— Советник, вас ни в чём не обвиняют. Я бы рекомендовала это не оспаривать, — сказала ему Рита.

— Дельный совет, — подтвердила с улыбкой Оливия. — Кроме того, мы так или иначе вызвали бы тебя для обсуждения сделки с владельцем отеля.

Барба ухмыльнулся.

— О, как я мечтаю его прижать, — довольно проговорил он, но, поймав взгляд Оливии, поспешно добавил. — В суде, разумеется.

Рита прокашлялась.

— Я, конечно, никогда не задавалась вопросом, как офис окружного прокурора распределяет дела между сотрудниками, но, будь я вашим другом, я бы советовала держаться от этого дела подальше, чтобы избежать обвинений в личной заинтересованности.

— К сожалению, не могу с тобой не согласиться. И, кроме того... — Барба резко запнулся. — А он что здесь делает?

— Кариси? — довольно спросила Оливия. — Я отозвала его с работы под прикрытием. У меня есть к нему пара вопросов.

Кариси шел к ним по коридору, наполовину смущенный, наполовину раздраженный. В конце концов, раздражение победило.

— Лейтенант, я был близок к тому, чтобы схватить этого парня, — он нахмурился. — Что-то случилось?

Барба развернулся к Оливии, зачастил:

— Лив, дай мне минуту. Пожалуйста.

Оливия кивнула, Барба ухватил Кариси за локоть и оттащил в угол, где начал ему что-то напряженно втолковывать на пониженных тонах. И несмотря на то, что они были вне зоны слышимости, Оливия могла отчетливо видеть эмоции, пробегающие по лицу Кариси: смущение, переживание, неверие, а потом вспышка чего-то почти нежного, Оливия не смогла найти определения.

— Как я могла не замечать? — негромко спросила она.

Рита пожала плечами.

— А я всегда говорила, что вы, Специальный корпус, часто смотрите не туда, куда надо. Это, конечно, на руку, когда вы обвиняете моих клиентов, но...

Она оборвала фразу на середине, увидев, что Барба и Кариси устремились к ним. Кариси выглядел расстроенным, а Барба сохранял нейтральное выражение лица.

— Прежде чем я уйду, я хотел бы предложить объяснение фотографии для протокола, — сказал он.

— Тебе вообще необязательно что-то объяснять, — начала было Рита.

— Ценю ваше мнение, советник, но я делаю это по собственному желанию, — Барба перевел взгляд на Оливию. — Детектив Кариси работал под прикрытием и ему требовалась возможность проверить мотель. Я был рядом и согласился подыграть, именно поэтому мы оба на той фотографии и именно этим обусловлены наши действия.

Оливия на мгновение удивилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Разумеется. Приношу извинения за возникшее недоразумение, — она посмотрела на Кариси. — Возвращайся назад и схвати этого парня. А твою, ммм, вторую работу под прикрытием мы обсудим позже.

Кариси кивнул и бросил взгляд на Барбу.

— Советник, — начал было он, но Барба жестом его остановил.

— Мы сегодня созвонимся, — тихо сказал он.

Кариси мгновение помедлил, потом снова кивнул и, мимолетно коснувшись рукава Барбы, развернулся и пошел к лифтам.

— Нам надо поговорить, — Барба посмотрел на Оливию.

— Через минуту, с вашего позволения, — вклинилась Рита. — Мне надо сказать лейтенанту Бенсон пару слов перед уходом.

Оливия удивилась, но бросила Барбе:

— Подожди меня в моем кабинете, пожалуйста.

Барба кивнул и отошел.

— Советник, счет за свои услуги я пришлю вам почтой, — кинула Рита ему вслед.

Барба закатил глаза, исчезая за дверью кабинета.

Рита развернулась к Оливии.

— Я очень рада, что недопонимание разрешилось. Теперь я могу защищать того, кто действительно нуждается в адвокате.

— Для разнообразия интересно поработать с невиновным клиентом, да? — поддела ее Оливия.

Рита рассмеялась, но через мгновение снова стала серьезной.

— Я, разумеется, не могу говорить ни о чем из того, что клиент сказал мне лично. Как его адвокат, я принимаю на веру его версию того, что произошло в мотеле. Но гипотетически... — она помедлила. — Если бы чисто гипотетически все было так, как это себе представляете вы, и если бы я была детективом Кариси, то я бы в первую очередь обратилась к капитану девяносто девятого участка в Бруклине.

— В Бруклине? — не поняла Оливия.

— Именно, — кивнула Рита. — Он основал первую ассоциацию ЛГБТ-офицеров. И он, конечно, знает побольше меня, но я тоже изучала этот вопрос, работая над одним делом. Он может рассказать Кариси о том, что правило «не спрашивай — не отвечай» до сих пор действует. И оно препятствует тому, чтобы вышестоящий офицер спрашивал у подчиненного, с кем он спит или не спит.

Вот теперь Оливия на самом деле удивилась.

— Почему вы говорите мне это?

Рита улыбнулась уголком губ.

— Я давно не встречала достойных оппонентов в офисе окружного прокурора, и, как бы ни было сложно это признавать, Барба хороший человек. И заслуживает немного счастья. В нашей работе его не сильно много.

— Понимаю, — тихо произнесла Оливия и улыбнулась. — Спасибо.

Рита кивнула и пошла к выходу. А Оливия направилась в свой кабинет.

— Ты изменил свою историю.

— Разве? — мягко спросил Барба. — Я сказал тебе, что он был моим партнером — и это правда. Ты восприняла это с сексуальным подтекстом, а я имел в виду исключительно работу.

— А еще ты сказал мне, что он твой партнер, потому что понятие парня ты перерос лет на пятнадцать.

Барба пожал плечами.

— Ну ты же не будешь спорить, что он уже далеко не мальчик? — ему, похоже, было все равно, что аргументы не выдерживают никакой критики. — Я всего лишь забыл некоторые детали, и все.

Оливия вздохнула.

— Немаленькие детали, скажу я тебе.

— Что я могу сказать? Я забывчивый.

— Вовсе нет.

— Вовсе нет, — улыбнулся Барба.

Оливия сложила руки на стопке файлов на столе.

— Ты собираешься мне, наконец, рассказать, что происходит у вас с Кариси?

— Не могу, — покачал головой Барба.

Оливия улыбнулась.

— Лейтенанту, может быть, и не можешь, а другу вполне. Как с другом, ты можешь делиться со мной любой информацией.

Барба помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

— В данной ситуации для всех причастных было бы лучше быть коллегами, а не друзьями, — Барба поморщился и поспешил заверить. — Мы друзья. Но есть профессиональные последствия, которые никто из нас не может игнорировать.

Оливия все еще не выглядела убежденной, поэтому Барба добавил:

— Лив, пожалуйста. Я волнуюсь не за себя.

— Ты боишься, что у Кариси будут проблемы, — медленно кивнула она.

Барба пожал плечами.

— Есть некоторые правила о конфликте интересов, которые нарушаются в случае, если помощник окружного прокурора вступает в отношения с детективом. И если это всплывет, общие убеждения будут опровергнуты.

Оливия удивилась.

— Так вот почему в последнее время вы с Кариси очень редко работаете над одним и тем же делом?

Барба пожал плечами.

— Гипотетически говоря, с момента, когда мы начали встречаться, при нашем профессиональном взаимодействии всегда присутствовал хотя бы один свидетель, который мог бы опровергнуть возможность конфликта интересов.

Это прозвучало настолько самодовольно, что Оливия невольно рассмеялась.

— Это многое объясняет, — признала она. — За исключением того, как это вообще могло произойти.

Выражение лица Барбы стало мягче, он замер, устремив взгляд в никуда, и улыбнулся почти нежно.

— Что я могу сказать... мы часто оставались вместе заполночь, когда работали над очередным делом, и как-то он в меня пророс. Как рак. Даже несносность становится милой, если тебе приходится терпеть ее рядом практически постоянно.

— Учту, — не без иронии отозвалась Оливия и, помедлив, спросила: — Ты его любишь?

Барба явно оказался не готов к этому вопросу.

— Возможно, — осторожно сказал он, не глядя Оливии в глаза. — Я о нем очень забочусь.

— Пусть так будет и дальше.

Улыбка Барбы стала немного грустной

— Я буду очень стараться.

Затем он встал и потянулся.

— Мы наконец-то закончили с вопросами, лейтенант?

— Остался всего один, — Оливия тоже встала. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— А разве только что мы не об этом разговаривали?

Оливия кинула на него скептический взгляд.

— Мы говорили гипотетически и о том, почему раскрывать отношения будет ошибкой. А я спрашиваю, почему ты не рассказал мне о своих чувствах раньше, когда не было никаких проблем?

Барба вскинул бровь.

— А ты разве рассказывала мне о Такере?

— Это совсем другое, — запротестовала Оливия, но не могла не отметить, что мысль она уловила. — Я просто... Я не была уверена, что ты поймешь.

— Взаимно, — мягко сказал Барба, а затем спросил в обычном для себя быстром темпе: — Но раз уж теперь наши секреты раскрыты, могу я угостить тебя выпивкой после работы, чтобы мы поговорили об этом как друзья?

Оливия улыбнулась.

— Конечно.

Барба улыбнулся и развернулся к выходу, но Оливия его окликнула. Ее все еще беспокоила одна вещь.

— Ты зовешь меня выпить только потому, что Сонни работает под прикрытием и тебе одиноко?

Барба остановился и посмотрел на нее через плечо.

— Вовсе нет, — ухмыльнулся он. — Еще скажи, что я намеренно тянул расследование, потому что мне было скучно в свой выходной.

С этими словами он ушел. Оливия покачала головой и закрыла папку с делом.


End file.
